


Work Gossip

by aoigensou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Gossip, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: Merlin and Arthur really should plan their trysts more carefully if they want their secret relationship to stay secret. Also Merlin's friends are a bunch of gossips.Written for Kinkalot 2020 team bingo, for the "secrets" square.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 161
Collections: Kinkalot 2020, merthur





	Work Gossip

“Have either of you seen Merlin?” was not what Merlin wanted to hear when he was getting his ass pounded in the loo at work, especially not from his friend, Will, who had the biggest hate-boner for who was currently doing the pounding of said ass. Merlin lifted a hand to his mouth to stifle any noises that might have given away that he was in the stall.

The door shut with a firm thud and Merlin shut his eyes as the cock in his ass withdrew and pushed in with just the right amount of force to hit his prostate and make him see stars.

“He was at his desk about twenty minutes ago, but he disappeared,” a voice Merlin recognized as Lance’s answered Will, and Merlin almost groaned out loud. Why now of all times did all his work friends have to visit the loo together?

“Probably trying to get out of pub night,” Gwaine’s voice added. Merlin wanted to bang his head against the side of the stall, but settled for gasping against his hand as a hand wrapped around his rock-hard dick and started pumping it.

“He said he was going to be there earlier, though,” Lance said thoughtfully. Will scoffed, and Merlin could imagine his eyes rolling.

“Probably off with Prissy Pendragon,” he said. Merlin’s eyes flew open, meeting the amused blue of Arthur Pendragon himself. The two of them had been seeing each other in secret for a while. A long while. Long enough for them to have ditched the condoms and fuck bare, as Merlin was reminded when he felt every ridge of Arthur’s thick cock rubbing against the rim of his hole and filling him so well. They had elected not to tell anyone about their relationship, though, preferring to keep it secret— or rather, _private_ as Arthur preferred to say; it wasn’t anyone’s business what they got up to outside of work hours— and part of Merlin’s reason was because he didn’t want to deal with Will’s reaction.

Gwaine laughed, the sound of it echoing off the walls as he heard one, or more, of them unzip to piss.

Arthur leaned in close to Merlin’s ear. “This is hot,” he whispered against the shell of it, low enough to not be heard by anyone else. His tongue flicking out to trace the shape of his ear, making Merlin shiver as he glared at Arthur. How could he find this amusing? They were unwitting participants in a secret voyeur/exhibitionist porno, and Merlin was mortified.

“Arthur said he was coming to pub night also,” Lance said, and Will groaned dramatically.

“God, it’s enough he has to hang around us looking over our shoulders at work without him coming and ruining our fun at pub night,” he said. Merlin grinned at Arthur’s offended look. Arthur got him back by squeezing his cock playfully and making Merlin bite his lower lip.

“Those two’ll probably be glued together all night,” Gwaine said. “Have you noticed how they make eyes at each other? It’s revolting.”

“I know!” Will agreed, and Merlin felt his stomach clench. Had they been that obvious? Was their secret not actually a secret? The worry was put to rest a moment later when he heard Will's fake retching at what he had to assume was the thought of him and Arthur together.

“I think you two are reading too much into things,” Lance said, and Merlin wanted to nod.

 _You tell them, Lance,_ he mouthed. Arthur rolled his eyes and his hips.

“Please, they practically eyefuck in the breakroom. I just wish they’d get it over with and spare the rest of us their mating dance,” Gwaine said.

“Yeah!” Will said. “Wait, no! Pendragon is _not_ good enough for Merlin.”

“What, you want him yourself is that it?” Gwaine teased, making Will splutter.

“Gross, Merlin’s practically my brother. I just hate watching Pendragon peacock around trying to get his attention.”

 _Peacock_ , Merlin mouthed, grinning. Arthur poked Merlin in the ribs before reaching down to lift Merlin’s leg up by his thigh to wrap it around Arthur’s waist.

“He’s not that bad,” Lance said, ever the peacekeeper. Gwaine laughed disbelievingly.

“Pendragon is pretty bad, but Merlin isn’t much better. He’s started dressing like him. Did you see the shirt he was wearing today? I swear Pendragon wore that same exact shirt three weeks ago. It would be a little pathetic if Merlin weren’t so cute,” Gwaine said.

Merlin looked down at his shirt, the one he had stolen from Arthur three weeks ago and was the reason he and Arthur were fucking in the loo at that moment. It drove Arthur wild seeing Merlin wearing his clothes, and the horny bugger couldn’t wait until they were home to mark his territory as it were.

Arthur snorted, loud enough that the three outside the stall stilled.

“Merlin?” Will asked tentatively. Merlin looked at Arthur, panicking. Arthur just shrugged and attached his lips to Merlin’s collarbone to suck a lovebite.

 _Thanks for the help, arsehole,_ he mouthed, before clearing his throat and trying to sound as though he didn’t have another man balls-deep in his ass. “Yeah?”

“You’ve been there the whole time?” Will said, the horror in his voice evident.

“Sorry,” Merin said, the second syllable going breathy as Arthur resumed his thrusts, bringing Merlin closer to the edge.

“I didn’t mean… I mean…” Will stammered.

“He’s sorry,” Lance translated.

“I’m not,” Gwaine added cheerfully.

“Thanks guys, you’re the best,” Merlin said with his best sarcastic voice that was very nearly ruined by a moan he barely bit back.

“You aren’t mad, are you?” Will asked.

“Nah, but it’s better I heard you bitching like a bunch of hens rather than Arthur,” he joked. Will laughed.

“You aren’t gonna tell Pendragon what I said, right?”

“You’re still coming to pub night, right?” Gwaine asked, not letting Merlin answer Will.

“Yeah, if I can get a moment of privacy to finish here,” Merlin said, impatience entering his voice. “I’ll meet you at the pub, yeah?”

The three of them agreed, finished their business, washed their hands quickly and exited with inane chatter now that they knew they had an audience, Gwaine offering a cheery, "Enjoy your shit!" as the door swung shut. Merlin tuned them out to focus on chasing his orgasm.

“We are never doing this here again,” he moaned softly as Arthur’s hips sped up their movements. Merlin found himself tipping over the edge with Arthur’s hand jerking his cock in time with the thrusts, and he spilled come over his hand and down his own cock. Arthur buried his face in Merlin’s neck and muffled his groan as he came shortly after.

When they both calmed down and began putting themselves back together, Arthur shot him a smirk.

“I don’t know, I thought that was pretty entertaining. Gives me something to talk to them about at the pub tonight.”

Merlin smacked Arthur’s arm. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Let’s get going and you’ll find out.” Arthur opened the stall and left, leaving Merlin spluttering behind him.

“Arthur Pendragon, don’t you fucking dare. What about our privacy?” Merlin slapped the door open, not caring about the loud noise it made when it hit the wall.

“All secrets eventually come out, Merlin. Maybe it’s our time.” Arthur took his time washing his hands, and their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror as Merlin joined him at the sink next to him.

“Arthur, I don’t want my friends to know we fucked in a loo,” Merlin said, serious. He didn’t think he would ever live it down if they found out.

“As if Will hasn’t done it in dirtier places,” Arthur scoffed as he tried his hands. “Just look at him. He has ‘seedy’ written all over him.”

Merlin glared, shoving Arthur’s arm before elbowing past him to get back to his desk and gather his things to leave for the day. He didn’t know if the fluttering in his stomach was apprehension or excitement about telling people their secret. But if Arthur wanted to stop sneaking around, Merlin was happy to go along with it.

As long as the loo sex stayed their secret.


End file.
